


Safe in His Arms

by blue_skyes



Category: mark fischbach - Fandom, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Established Relationship, F/M, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Mention of Five Nights at Freddy's, Nightmares, blood mention, it says major character death but don't take it too seriously
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-23
Updated: 2014-10-23
Packaged: 2018-02-22 08:33:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,040
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2501354
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blue_skyes/pseuds/blue_skyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You knew that you were safe. You would always be safe in his arms. After a nightmare, Mark helps you feel better.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Safe in His Arms

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my first Markiplier fanfiction of any sort, and I really hope it's not OOC for him. If it is, please let me know! Also this is very very loosely based on a nightmare I had recently, and I felt this was the best way to get this horrible thing out of my head. I hope you all enjoy!  
> Note: (y/n) = Your name

"Mark! I'm home!" You shout as you walk through the door. You weren't expecting a response, as you figured he'd be recording videos for his channel. But the whole place was silent. You could usually hear him talking while he played, but this time, there was nothing. And frankly, it was a little too creepy.

"Mark?" You called out again, in the hopes that he was just taking a break. This time, you did hear something in response, but it wasn't Mark's voice. A creepy, distorted laugh came from the hallway of that led to Mark's recording room.

'That laugh...' You thought to yourself. 'I know I've heard it before...' You thought about it for a few seconds, and that's when it hit you. It was Freddy's laugh from Five Nights at Freddy's. You were a little scared, but shook it off. If it was coming from Mark's recording room, he must have just been trying to scare you. It was just a prank. Right? 

"Mark, if you're trying to scare me, just stop it. It's not funny!" You shouted as you made your way down the hallway, towards his room. As you got closer, you noticed that the door was shut. So how was it that you heard the laugh so clearly? You approached the door and knocked on it, just in case Mark was actually asleep, and you wanted to make sure. But sadly, no response came from Mark, just Freddy's laugh surrounding you again.

Shivers went down your spine as you slowly pushed the door open, and you instantly froze at the sight that lay before you. Mark sat slumped in his chair, covered in blood, and in the corner was the source of the laugh. Freddy, stood there, his eyes lit up, while blood dripped from his mouth. You held your breath, hoping to escape unnoticed, but his head turned to face you and you knew that you had to get away as quickly as possible.

You backed out of the doorway and ran back towards the living room, his laughter getting louder and louder behind you. The footsteps sounded like they were gaining on you, but as soon as you reached the living room, they stopped. You didn't have the guts to check the hall to see if he was actually there, so you grabbed your cellphone to call the police. As soon as you were about to dial 911, Freddy's song started playing. Your eyes darted to the hallway, but he wasn't there. You looked all around the room to find him and you saw your TV had turned on. The words 'IT'S ME.' flashed on the screen along with his face, while his song blasted through the speakers, getting more distorted each time. Freddy's laugh came at you and you turned to see him slowly walking towards you.

"Make it stop! Stop it! Make it stop!" You shrieked, backing away from him. Freddy got closer and closer, and just as he opened his mouth to eat you, you bolted up in bed, your heart beating wildly. You looked next to you, and Mark was lying there, sleeping peacefully. On your other side, the clock showed that it was 3 am.  
You got out of bed as quietly as you could and walked to the bathroom. Turning on the light, and shutting the door, you turned on the sink and splashed water on your face.

"You're fine. Mark's fine. Everything is fine." You repeated to yourself as you stared at your reflection in the mirror. 'How could I have had such a horrible dream? ' You thought to yourself. It was true. You very rarely had bad dreams, and even so, they were never this vivid. You took a deep breath to try to calm yourself down, but you were startled by a knock on the door.

"(y/n)? Are you okay?" You breathed a sigh of relief hearing Mark's voice on the other side.

"Y-Yeah. I'm fine." You replied, your voice a little shaky.

"You don't sound fine. I'm coming in." The door opened, and there was Mark, alive and well, the complete opposite of how you saw him in your nightmare. He came up behind you and wrapped his arms around your waist, pulling you close to him. "What's wrong? Hmm?" He asked, leaning in to kiss you on the cheek.

"I-It's fine. I'm fine. Really. "

Mark sighed and turned you to face him. "(y/n) I can tell that there's something wrong. You know you can tell me."

"It was just a bad dream. That's all. "

He hugged you close, kissing the top of your head. "Do you want to talk about it?"

It took you a few seconds, but you were finally able to get the words out of your mouth. "Y-You were dead Mark. Freddy killed you." You explained to him the dream in vivid detail, Mark nodding as you did, understanding how horrible your nightmare was.

When you were done, you were crying, and clinging to him, wanting to keep as close as possible. "Shhh. It's all going to be okay." Mark whispered, gently stroking your hair.

"I was just so scared Mark, and it wasn't even really because of Freddy. It was because I lost you. I don't think I could bear losing you in real life."

Mark cupped your chin in his hand and tilted your head up so your eyes met. Leaning in, he closed the gap and kissed you softly. Pulling away, he smiled as he looked into your eyes. "I love you (y/n). More than you could ever know. And I promise you will never lose me. Now what do you say we get back to bed. I'll keep you safe,I promise. "

You nodded, and with his arms around you, Mark led to back to bed. Once you two were safely under the covers, Mark pulled you close to him, his arms wrapped around you. And as you lay there, your head resting on Mark's chest, you whispered, "I love you too Mark." The soft sounds of his breathing and his heartbeat were putting you to sleep, and you knew that you were safe. You would always be safe in his arms.


End file.
